1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch control apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a clutch control apparatus for a vehicle provided with a hydraulic clutch that is disposed in the middle of a power transmission path between an engine and a drive wheel and brought into an engagement state by hydraulic pressure supplied from the outside. This apparatus supplies a pulsed drive current to a solenoid valve adapted to control hydraulic pressure supplied to the clutch, in order to gradually bring the clutch into the engagement state (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-219549, and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 63-161036.
However, the clutch control apparatus described above may sometimes cause delay resulting from the effect of response of the solenoid valve during from the start of the clutch engagement motion to the actual clutch engagement state. Thus, it is difficult to execute quick and smooth start and shifting. In addition, its tendency is easily-noticeable, particularly, at the time of starting on the slope or of suddenly opening the throttle valve. Such points need to be improved.